THAT pairing?
by sonnetpetal
Summary: Request a crack pairing of your choice from the fandom "Hetalia; Axis Powers" and "Hetalia; World Series"! It can be anything from Asia to the Nordics, from the East to the West, all you have to do is think of the pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :) The point of this fanfiction is for everyone to be able to request a crack pairing of their choice :D This, of course, is a Hetalia theme, so only pairings from the show (or if anywhere else, please PM me) So go! Request the randomest pairing you can think of, and I'll write a chapter for you! :)**

**- Sonnet**


	2. China x Lichtenstein

'Ello guys~! :) Thanks to everyone who requested, (btw, this chapter was requested by Ayumi Kudou) So please enjoy! The pairing this chapter is _China x Lichtenstein_

Warnings: Nothing much :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

- Sonnet

* * *

List of things that pretty much made this week horrible:

* _World Meeting at England's house= bad cooking and rain_

* _Hello Kitty plush #1289 never came in_

*_For some reason panda is mad_

* _Russia won't go away_

China looked down miserably at the list, furthering his rotten mood. After muttering an angry 'aru' he stuffed the paper into a pocket, and tried focusing on something cheerful. Of course, since he was in England, a random fat raindrop decided to splash on the bridge of his nose. China shook his head, glaring at the grey sky. He quickened his pace, and marched into the World Meeting.

What met him though, was no great surprise. England and America were fighting while France was groping the unsuspecting Spain while the tomato lover himself annoyed Romano. China's own family was having a karate fight while the Nordics watched and cheered. Yes, all in all, it was the beginning of a normal meeting. China watched Germany bemusedly, knowing the German man was about to blow up. With a sigh, he sat down next to Japan (who was chatting audibly with Greece) and tried to think of something peaceful.

"EVERYONE SHUT UUUUUPPPPP!"

Well there went Germany. And there went peace. Imagining the next stressful hours of arguing, fighting, and screaming, China tried to close his eyes and fall asleep. What stopped him though, was not some idiot, but a beautiful little voice asking,

"Excuse me, but can I sit here?"

China's eyes opened and wandered over to the little voice. To his general surprise, it was Lichtenstein. Usually the Swedish girl would sit with her brother, but for some reason, the trigger-happy man was nowhere in sight.

"Of course, aru!" He replied back, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. The young girl inspected him for a moment, but decided to sit and be quiet. China's mind wandered to the girl unknowingly. Her beautiful golden hair that she respectively cut to be like her brother's, her cute little German accent that had a sense of serenity, the way she held herself in a graceful manner-

"Mr. China?"

The Chinese man's eyes snapped open, as he blushed furiously. Lichtenstein inspected him closely, as she tugged on his arm. He looked down at her, trying _very so hard_ to overcome his thoughts.

"Y-yes?" he finally choked out, and tried to regain control quickly.

"Could you please read this to me? There's this English word that I just can't understand-"

"Of course, aru." He said kindly, and took the paper from her hands. The man's eyebrows furrowed, wondering who the hell would use this bad of English- _Oh_, of course, it was by _America_.

"America, what does this word mean?" China snapped, rising to his feet. Because of the stupid American, his mood worsened. Lichtenstein protested softly, squeaking in protest. America sauntered over, snatched the paper, and said in the most insufferable voice ever,

"Dude, I like, just came up with this word? You like?"

"No actually, I do not. What does the word 'becagebutts' even _mean_, aru?" China's voice started getting slightly higher.

"Well _obviously_, it means-"

"Mr. America, Mr. China, I think I get it now!" the Swedish girl interrupted nervously, sensing an upcoming fight. China sighed, glaring at the American man. He sat down though, and felt as though there was a storm growing on his head.

/

Lichtenstein was good at knowing when someone was upset, or angry. So when she sat next to Mr. China, she understood almost addmeadiatly that he was annoyed. Just his body language, the way he spoke, and the way he glared at pretty much everyone was key points of awareness. What Lichtenstein didn't understand though, was the fact that he had randomly started blushing the moment she spoke to him. Thank goodness Switzerland wasn't here- he would have put a bullet through Mr. China's head just for speaking to her.

As she tried to pay attention to the meeting, her thoughts wondered to a certain Chinese man. For some reason his silkily black hair had always entranced her, the way he spoke, it was so old yet refreshing, the mysterious air that always surrounded him, the way he-

_What are you doing Lichtenstein? Get it together! It's rude to think of Mr. China that way… _the girl thought to herself, shaking her head furiously. A faint blush rose to her face, and curiously looked back at China. The man still looked like he could murder someone, but years of living with Switzerland softened the look.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. It was soft to the touch, and she couldn't help but feel proud. Obviously her hair was the softest, well other than Mr. China… but she didn't know how his hair felt. It was a pity, really. Lichtenstein started paying attention to the meeting again, and quickly forgot about her little dilemma.

/

Finally the meeting was over, after hours of fighting, paperwork, signing, and yelling. China stood up, saying goodbye to the other countries, though he would be seeing them tomorrow (the World Meeting lasted for a week). He got up quickly, hoping not to get stopped up so he could just go back to his hotel. He stepped into the elevator, mentally begging it to close. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed the 'out of order' sign on the inside of the machine. As the doors were about to shut Lichtenstein slipped inside, gasping for breath. Mr. China looked at her apologetically, but decided to be quiet. It was the girl though, that spoke first.

"Mr. China, what does your hair feel like? I've always been so curious…" she asked quickly, face red like she didn't know what had possessed her to ask such a thing. China just chuckled bemusedly. It wasn't rare that ever so often a country would come up asking to feel his hair. Yes, it did look like black silk, or the finest velvet- but China didn't like to brag.

He stepped forward, swinging his ponytail from behind his back and handing it to the girl. She looked at him cautiously, but decided to go for it, reaching out with a tiny pale hand. Her delicate looking fingers stroked the strands softly as a look of amazement and awe crossed her face. China just smiled. The young girl easily pushed the clouds away, and for that, he was glad.

For some time they just stood there, the young Swedish girl petting the black locks. The Chinese man just smiled blissfully, and enjoyed the peaceful silence.

Though it came to his attention that the elevator had stopped moving, and the door refused to open. With a snap, Lichtenstein noticed it too. Blushing slightly she walked over to the controls, pressing the 'open door' button. It did not work. She tried again, pressing it harder, hoping her efforts would work. Yet again, her efforts were futile.

They were both trapped in the elevator.

China watched the girl carefully, noticing that the girl's body movement was starting to show stress. Did she not like enclosed places?

The girl let out a lone whimper.

China sighed, closing his eyes swiftly. There was a solution to this- but would their friendship last through it?

"Come and sit with me, aru. This might take a while." He said gently, his almond brown eyes staring hopefully into her forest green ones. She nodded, and quickly sat next to him in the corner. She shuddered, and put her head between her legs. "Don't like tight spaces?"

"No." the poor girl murmured, and balled her hands into fists.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?" he asked, eye flittering back to her small frame. She nodded, and fell silent, letting the man begin.

"There was once a man with a great love of beautiful flowers. His name was Yang Hao, and he was the local farmer. But you see, Yang Hao could not find a wife that pleased him. So he decided to himself that he would wait, and pay no mind to the matter.

One stormy night a knock came on Yang Hao's door. After the man opened it, there was only one white lily on the doorstep. Pleased with the beautiful flower he took it inside, setting it in his best pot, and fell asleep to its sweet aroma.

When he awoke the next morning a beautiful maiden sat at his side. She had beautiful golden hair with shimmering green eyes. Her skin was pale and delicate, and her lips were vibrant pink. The maiden thanked Yang Hao's consideration of letting the girl stay in his house.

In the end they decided to be wed, and the couple lived happily ever after, growing lilies side by side."

China looked over, and to his amusement, Lichtenstein looked considerably better than before. Her eyes were wide, her pink lips opened lightly in happy awe. Obviously the story had touched her deeply.

"That was a beautiful story Mr. China." She breathed, her green eyes shimmering. China couldn't help but relish the girl's beauty.

"Please, call me Yao."

"It really was beautiful… Yao."

Within a second they were face to face, her pink lips on his. It was so sudden, so magical that neither of them could care less.

Of course, what they weren't aware of was that during their kiss, the door had opened, showing most of the countries outside.

Oops.

* * *

If you were wondering, the fairy tale China told was 100% made up from my imagination xD Other than that, hope you enjoyed! Please remember to review your feedback, or feel free to request a pairing!

- Sonnet


	3. Japan x Belarus

Holy crap this chapter is so short. I'm so sorry ;-; The next chapter will be _a lot_ longer, I promise. Other than that... have a nice Thursday! (at least it's Thursday at my place xD) Please enjoy this little chapter! The requester for this chapter was DangerousD :)

I don't own Hetalia~

- Sonnet

* * *

For all of her life, Belarus was 100% sure she would end up marrying Russia. But for some reason, every time she confessed her love, or did little acts of kindness, he would run away sobbing and screaming. Inside the girl's black little heart, it sorta hurt.

So when she fell for another man, _no one_ was expecting it _at all_.

They were always both at the World Meeting- neither of them had ever had a strong discussion though. It was strange, because she fell in love with him because of her love for her older brother. This is how it all started-

"Big brother~ Big brother~"

"Запомнить меня! GO AWAY BELARUS!"

Belarus chased the Russian, glowing dark purple, she held a knife in her hand, which was suspiciously covered in blood. To everyone else though; it was same old same old. So no, no one bothered to help Ivan. Why would they? They were more afraid of Belarus then they were of Russia. So all of the countries just sat, watching amusedly. There was one though, who had blood spurting at the nose, holding a camera and clicking madly. His partner was laughing with cruel delight, occasionally banging her pan on an unsuspecting Prussia. If you haven't guessed already- the man who was having a heart attack was none other than Japan.

To him, Belarus's love for her brother was probably the cutest, hottest thing ever. Images flashed through the man's mind- ideas for fanfiction, art, and maybe the occasional smut. To Hungary, this was all just to watch the Russian man scream in horror, begging for someone to save him, and before she realized it, she was 'kolkolkoling' herself.

Other countries stared at them, creeped out and slowly starting to inch away.

Belarus finally noticed the man staring at her, and decided to go and threaten him. _No one_ should be staring at her _except_ Russia. She marched up to Japan, a look of pure evil on her pretty face. Japan paid no mind, but continued taking pictures, not noticing Hungary's warning tug.

"_What are you doing_?" she asked, her voice dripping with danger.

"I'm taking pictures of you. You're very beautiful, you know." Kiku replied, not fazed at all. He set down the device, whipping his nose off.

Belarus was stunned.

_No one_ had ever said that to her without being afraid. _No one_ had ever said that to her without a bad purpose behind it.

_And the girl blushed_.

That's how their love started off. Everyone was shocked to see Natalia blush, let alone _giggle a bit too_. Kiku was not surprised at all. He just gave his cute little smile, and for once in her life, Natalia forgot about Ivan.

* * *

Запомнить меня- Save me!

Thanks for reading guys! Reviews, follows, and favorites are 100% appriciated! :D

- Sonnet


	4. England x Austria

'Ello again! I have a few things to say before the story starts~ 1) Please only request one pairing, okay? :) I'm kinda swimming in requests right now~ 2) The pairings _do not have_ to be crack- they can be FrUk, USUk, RusAme, Spamano, GerIta, etc. I really don't care about what the pairing is, and I won't complain about having to do a pairing :) I respect everyone's views, and can't help but love each and every pairing. 3) England x Austria is like my new favorite pairing guys... I'm serious... xD 4) GUYS. THERE MAKING NEW HETALIA EPISODES. I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING. SFD8GHDDFHG -dies-

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia :I

Oh yeah, and this chapter is England x Austria :3

* * *

England sighed contentedly, running a hand through his blonde hair. He lay splayed out on the couch, his head resting on Austria's lap. The other man sat in the corner, obviously comfortable. Both were reading books (Harry Potter and The Wizard of Oz thank you very much); enjoying themselves immensely. It had been about two years before the couple started going out. It was no big shock to anyone (they were the most gentlemanly of them all) and so the dating went along smoothly.

Austria stirred, making England lose focus. "Good book?" Arthur asked a teasing smile loose on his face. The Austrian smiled fondly, tapping the Brit's forehead.

"You know I love it."

For the rest of the day the couple sat around happily lazy, either reading, chatting, or dozing. Either way, the day had turned out to be quiet enjoyable. That saying, until the two received a phone call from Prussia and America.

"What do you mean; Prussia's passed out drunk and you two need a place to 'crash'?" Arthur hissed irately into the phone. "I just can't invite you into Rodrich's house!"

On the other side a laughing American was supporting a passed out Gilbert, Denmark being escorted furiously away by Norway. Norway didn't exactly like America or Prussia, so offered neither of them a ride or a place to stay. It was okay though, because it was quiet obvious the Norwegian and Denmark would be 'busy' tonight.

"I'll go get the car." Roderich sighed, glaring at the phone. "I can't just leave them there."

Arthur smiled fondly at the brunette. "Always so nice." placing a kiss on the man's jaw. The Austrian just smiled back, giving him a chaste peck on the lips.

"Want to come?" he asked over his shoulder. Arthur shook his head and called in reply,

"No, I'll make tea for you when you come back with the two idiots."

Roderich waved in farewell, and Arthur found himself alone in Rodrich's house. He grinned deviously, rubbing his hands together with glee. Now he could search the house without worrying!

The man dashed upstairs, and into their room (the thought of it being 'their' room made him smile); he addmeadiatly went to Austria's bedside, and pulled the drawers open. The first thing he saw was a picture of him and Roderich, holding hands and smiling. Arthur's heart fluttered with mere memory of it. He dug past it, and finally found an enclosed note. To his surprise, England's name was written on the front. Assuming it was for him (he would never open it if it wasn't- he was a gentleman for god's sake); he ripped the envelope open, unfolding the letter.

Dearest Arthur,

If you ever find this (I know you will, you dog) I just wanted to make sure a couple of things were clear. Hopefully you already know you're the most important person in the world to me, and I would risk my life for you at any time. I know you think you're unattractive- but that is so untrue. I think the thing I love most is your forest green eyes and your pretty hands. You might be laughing at how silly that sounds, but to me, you are perfect.

Love,

Roderich

Arthur sniffled, not noticing the tears slipping down his face. No one had ever said something that nice to Arthur, and it just reminded the Brit of how lucky he was to have Austria for a lover.

When Austria arrived home he was welcomed by a flurry of kisses, hugs, and happy noises. Austria smile to himself. So Arthur had finally found the note, huh?

The Austrian pressed his lips to Arthur's hair, and just smiled. Yes, it was good to be in love.

* * *

So... anyone else love this pairing yet? xD Remember to review with feedback, or requests! :) (Updates might be a little slower- please try to bear with me though! Dx)

-Sonnet


End file.
